Where Are You?
by Ollivander'sWandShop
Summary: Dan and Phil got in a fight and now they need to make up. There isn't any Phan in this because I couldn't find the right words. This is my first fanfic, and I hope that it is good!


**Dan**

The day was cold and dark. He was walking around london, looking for something to do. Dan knew Phil was home, so he wasn't going there. Dan and Phil had gotten into a fight earlier that day, and even though he hadn't thought about it in a few hours, the words his friend had flung at him stung.

Dan crossed the street, wishing more than anything to go home and make up, but he had more pride than that. He kept walking. Looking to his left, he saw a small cafe and entered. The little bell above the door chimed and the teenager behind the counter didn't look up. He ordered a small cappuccino and sat down, thinking about Phil.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Phil**

Phil was sitting in the lounge, in Dan's sofa crease, watching Attack on Titans. He was still angry at the other boy, but he also regretted the things he said. Phil just wanted Dan to come home.

Phil took himself on another tour around the house, skipping over Dan's room, trying to avoid the memories of that morning. He sat back down in the lounge but turned off the TV. Dan's phone was turned off, so Phil waited, hoping Dan would come back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Dan**

Dan was staying in a hotel for the night, hoping to give Phil some space. It killed him to do so, Phil was his best friend, he wanted to go home. Of course, if Phil was still mad, Dan didn't want to risk hurting their friendship further.

The hotel was dark and damp. He smiled at what Phil would say to this place. Probably that horses lurk in the dark corners. He started rehearsing what he would say to Phil tomorrow. If Phil didn't want him there, he would say that he was getting his stuff for an overnight bag. If Phil welcomed him he would settle back in and hopefully everything would go back to normal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Phil**

Phil was up until one in the morning, waiting for Dan. But soon the coffee ran out, Phil yawned and went to bed. Dan had a key to the apartment and would let himself in he knew.

Phil's dream brought him back to their fight earlier that day. Dan had complained about Phil eating his cereal again. Of course this only escalated until they were both shouting at each other, yelling about the other's flaws. Phil tossed and turned all night, reliving the nightmare over and over until he was startled awake.

But it was just the furby. Disappointed, Phil leaned over, grabbed his laptop, and browsed the internet to keep his mind off Dan.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Dan**

Dan went to starbucks the next morning for breakfast. He didn't usually go there but today the line was short and he wasn't in the mood to stand in a long line. Dan went over his lines again and again but none of it seemed right. The apology to fake, the jokes to forced. He decided to wait until lunch time to confront Phil, this way he would have time to come up with some better stuff.

Dan couldn't keep his mind off Phil. He wanted to go home but he was nervous that Phil would be mad. He couldn't take that kind of rejection. Dan dislodged his phone from his pocket, turning it on so that the screen glowed softly. One missed call from Phil, but no more. Not another call, no message, not even a text. Dan was nearly heartbroken.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Phil**

Phil couldn't take this anymore. he needed his partner in crime back. The Doctor to his Rose Tyler. He didn't know or care where he was as long as he, Phil, was with him.

Phil grabbed his coat and boots and went out into the cold, drizzly London day. His phone was in his pocket, but he didn't bother calling. Phil just wanted to look for Dan.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Dan**

Dan started towards the apartment. It was now or never. He had two or three blocks left to go when he saw a tall, black haired man at the corner of the next block.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Phil**

He had only gone two blocks when he saw a tall man striding towards him. A look of pure excitement on his face.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Dan**

The man was walking coming towards him. Faster and faster he seemed more and more like Phil.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Phil**

There he was. His Danosaur. Phil shouted for him. Both boys broke into a run, colliding into each other hugging and crying at the same time. Promising never to fight like that again.

Phil just wanted to soak it in. Dan smelled like coffee, a weird phenomenon. Then there was a slight tint of dirty bedsheets. But under that was his Dan. His Dan. The Danosaur he knew.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Dan**

He and Phil collided with each other, drawing stares from passerby but Dan didn't care. He just wanted to stay forever in Phil's arms. The two let go of each other, grabbed hands, and walked home, each clutching the other.


End file.
